


Pleasure On the Way to Fight Your Demons

by navaan



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Demon Deals, Drabble, Multi, POV Outsider, Sex Magic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: A group of tantric learners serve the wrong entity.





	Pleasure On the Way to Fight Your Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



Bella and Frank are teachers. Tantric potential is what they claim to teach. Energy flows towards their harmonious Queen. Ecstasy is the way to server her, moving bodies working towards pleasure and her satisfaction. 

John's new among them.

He takes to their teaching immediately.

They share him, take their turns with him. He gives and submits as easily as he takes and grasps and wants.

In a culmination of orgasm, the room full of moans as they're watched by the learners, the Queen is gone with a screech. The spells is broken.

"Harmonious Queen, my ass," John mumbles, extracts himself.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176106674346/hellblazer-doctor-who-crossover-and-voyagers) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/615495.html).


End file.
